The Thief and the Lion
by Ryuuax
Summary: The thief was in love with the lion, he was just afraid he could bite his heart. Series of oneshots/drabbles. 8X9


This here will be a some drabbles/oneshots whatever you like to call them. The pairing is SquallxZidane so if you don't like pairing, you can go. I did this since I love the pairing 8x9. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Apart from yaoi, none

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Dissidia Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

"**Thanks"**

Squall never had the time to thank Zidane properly after the boy had saved him from Garland and Ultimecia. It was just that he couldn't find the right time and the right place to say thanks to the thief.

The ten warriors were camping in a forest; they had managed to gather supplies to rest for a while before they part again to fight. Warrior of light had gone off to scan the surroundings, Cecil and Cloud had wander off also to look for more supplies. Tidus and Firion were setting up the tents for everybody with the help of Terra and Onion Knight. Zidane, Bartz and Squall were just wandering aimlessly through the forest; Light had told them that there could be a Summon stone somewhere in the forest, so the two boys dragged the older man with them to look for the stone.

Squall was leaning against a tree, watching the two boys chasing each other like little kids. He smiled in his mind, they were really immature. His eyes followed the blond; he had recently gotten an interest in him. When he saved Zidane and Bartz from the manikins at the start on their mission, Zidane had caught his eye. The boy had an interesting history from what he told them, even if he was keeping secrets for himself. In time, he had fallen for the boy. The brunet didn't know what the boy did to him, but he was determined to find the cause.

His thoughts wander to a certain fight, when Zidane saved him from Garland and Ultimecia, he only said a small thank you to the thief. He didn't pay attention about it until now; his mind was telling him to thank him properly as ridiculous as it sounded.

A sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he turn his head, his blue-grey eyes meeting Zidane's blue ones, a small blush appeared on his face, suddenly aware of their close proximity.

"Hey Squall, don't space out!" The blond laughed with Bartz closely behind him. Squall blew a sigh, his embarrassment forgotten. Why he was with these two anyway.

"Whatever. Let's go back."

The two boys were walking ahead of Squall. He glared with jealousy at Bartz, why he couldn't be that close to the thief? His thoughts stopped when he saw Zidane turn his head at him, the thief smiled at him before returning to Bartz. Squall could hear his heartbeats loud in his ear. What had the blond done to evoke such a reaction in him?

After all the warriors had dinner, each had gone to their respective tents Tidus had offered to be the first watch. Taking off his jacket, Squall's mind wandered again to Zidane. He had completely fallen for the boy there was no denying now. He stayed some minutes there, just sitting and thinking. He had to thank him, he couldn't rest before he did it. But, was it only a small thanks to the thief?

Stepping out of his tent carefully, he examined his surroundings; Tidus was nowhere to be seen. He walked in the darkness, careful to not step on a twig. He finally reached Zidane's tent, his heart beating increased, he was nervous.

"Zidane…" Squall voice was just above a whisper, there were no sounds from the tent. Squall was getting anxious and desperate, just as he was going to return to his tent he heard sounds coming from the boy's tent. In a few seconds Zidane's head appeared from the entrance of the tent, with sleepy eyes, his long hair falling down his shoulders, he raised his head his eyes meeting Squall's eyes again.

"…Squall?" the blond asked scratching the back of his head, he tilt his head to have a look better at the brunet "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Squall said with more confidence, Zidane's eyes widened in surprise, the sleepiness disappearing from his face.

"Uh…S-sure"

Moving aside, he let the older man enter the small tent, both sat on the small sleeping bag. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, Squall's mind was screaming to tell Zidane the reason he was here with him.

'_Why is Squall here? Did something happen? Wait…Is he blushing?!'_ Zidane's mind was confused filled with thoughts about the gunblader behavior. He wasn't expecting anything especial, but Squall was getting onto him. The man was handsome, strong, attractive, and many others words the thief could not think of. He admitted it, he had fallen in love with Squall.

"Zidane…" the brunet was unsure, it was difficult for him. Zidane eyes were staring intently at him, he wished he was asleep like before.

"I…I have something…to…" Squall diverts his eyes from Zidane. The boy was expecting it and he knew it. He had to do it but he was afraid.

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"What?" Zidane had every right to be confused. That was everything? Wasn't he going to…?

"I mean…thank you for the saving me at that fight, with Garland and Ultimecia," there, Squall said it, but his mind couldn't leave him alone. There was something else.

"Ah…that one, no problem," Zidane flashed him a fake smile, he quickly turned his head away from Squall gaze to hide his disappointment.

"If that is everything, then…goodnight," The blond hoped the brunet got his signal for him to leave, he had to think about it. Maybe it was never going to work, maybe.

"Wait."

"What do you-" before Zidane could finish his sentence, Squall had grabbed the blond's head with both his hands, their eyes meet for the third time and kissed him passionately.

The kiss was short but it was long enough to make both their heads spin. When they pull away they stared at each other.

"Squall?"

Squall didn't said anything, pulling the blond's body close to him, they fell on top the small sleeping bag startling Zidane who let out a gasp of surprise. Finding a position he could sleep without molestations, he hugged the boy closer to him, ready to fall asleep.

Zidane was still in shock about what happened. He scanned the now sleeping man's face for answers. But his face was still as expressionless as ever. A smile formed slowly on his lips, this had been Squall answer. A chuckle escaped his mouth, he had forgotten Squall wasn't the guy for declarations. Forgetting about it, he snuggled closer to the brunet's chest, sighing contently falling asleep with Squall's arms around him.


End file.
